Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $38.7\%$
Solution: $38.7$ percent = $38.7$ per cent = $38.7$ per hundred $38.7\% = \dfrac{38.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{38.7\%} = 0.387$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.